


A Shift In The Dynamic

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just my spin on the au, Mafia Boss AU, Mafia Boss Ozpin, Oscar has not had a good time, Ozpin rapid fire adopts a child, but i got inspired, darker than usual, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Ozpin only wanted his money, but he gets so much more.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	A Shift In The Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I know this is darker and more violent than my usual stuff. But this au us just so awesome! Full credit goes to Maskyartist and Rexidot!! Like I said in the tags, this is not canon to the actual story, this is just personal spin on it! Hope you enjoy!

Ozpin walked calmly through the building, Peter, Barty, and Glynda around him. The bodies of the ones who held them back around them. Qrow stood before him, a cocky grin on his handsome face, his foot firmly planted on the head of the person they’d come to see.

“You know.” Ozpin drawled, “I like to think of myself as a patient man. But too many “double next weeks” and “I swear I’ll get its”, well, even the most patient of men will reach their breaking point. And today, I reached mine.”

“P-please.” the man sniveled, crying out in pain as Qrow’s boot shoved harder into his face.

Ozpin gave a warm smile, “I’ll give you a choice. Pay me now, or pay with your life.” 

“I… I can’t! I don’t have-” another cry of pain, but not from Qrow. This time it was from Ozpin bringing the end of his cane down on the man's hand.

Ozpin looked back to his associates, still smiling. “Scour the building, take anything that looks valuable. Leave this one to me.”

The others nodded and dispersed, Qrow giving him a smirk and a wink as he went.

Ozpin went to town on the one who dared to cross him. He was a patient man, kind to those who treated him with respect. But cross him, and you’ll feel the full wrath of the Pine name upon your soul.

A short time later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He sent his cane flying backwards, but it didn’t connect as Qrow had already jumped back to avoid the blow.

“Hey.” the avian named man greeted as though the mafia boss hadn’t nearly taken his head off.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, glancing back at the bloody mess behind him.

Qrow began rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “Well not wrong per say… but you’re probably gonna want to see this.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Must be quite important.” He made sure to emphasize the word important.

Qrow nodded, “It really is.”

Ozpin turned to the man with a grin, “Be a dear and don’t move. I have business to attend to.” For good measure he cracked his cane against the man’s temple, knocking him out. “Shall we?”

Qrow nodded and turned, walking deeper into the building with Ozpin following elegantly along. They walked in silence, the only sounds being that of their footsteps and the others shuffling about interspersed with shouts and violence when they came across someone else.

A walk down a flight of stairs and through a doorway led Ozpin to a sight he truly wasn’t expecting.

The boy was small. Too small. Ozpin could count the ribs on his frail chest. A chest covered in bruises and bumps and cuts. The sight filled Ozpin with a rage that was rather rare for him. The child looked up at them, his hazel eyes were hollow and lifeless. The look of a man ten times his age who’d been through the bloodiest of wars.

Ozpin walked forward and crouched before the boy, his face soft and kind. “Hello there young man. My name is Ozpin. What’s yours?”

The boy blinked slowly at him and replied in a raspy and dull voice, “Oscar.”

“That’s a lovely name Oscar. Tell me, have these people been treating you well?” Ozpin’s smile never wavered, though his rage only grew.

Oscar blinked again and looked at the floor, his answer clear.

“I see.” Ozpin nodded, “Now, why are you here? This doesn’t seem like the right place for a young boy.”

Oscar’s eyes didn’t leave the floor. “Mom and dad owned money. They took me. But mom and dad don’t care.”

Ozpin’s eyes narrowed, “Well then. Would you like to leave?”

That caught Oscar’s attention. The child's eyes gained the smallest of sparks as his head lifted. “Yes.”

“Lovely. Come along then.” Ozpin beamed. He took his coat off and carefully wrapped it around the boy before picking him up and turning to Qrow. “Qrow?”

“Yes?”

He gave his friend a menacingly serene smile, “Leave no survivors.”

Qrow nodded, a grin on his face as he left.

Ozpin gave a soft look to the little bundle in his arms, “Now. Let’s get you to my home. We’ll get you a warm meal, a proper bath, and some clean clothes. How does that sound?”

Oscar nodded, his little eyelids drooping. Ozpin chuckled slightly, shifting his hold to something a bit more comfortable for Oscar and walked out of the building to his waiting car. Oscar was asleep by the time they got in, and Ozpin was quite sure he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
